Worth
by Wisdom's Shadow
Summary: Fry's worth is a negative number. He finally cracks. Don;t flame too hard... Warning: character death


Worth

A/N: It's been awhile since I posted but school has me drowned in work. As soon as summer comes, I should have updates to all my stories along with 12 new stories! I've mainly been reading fan fictions to get new ideas. I also wanted to try to write a Futurama fic. This is dedicated to my friend Toro who needs to get an account on this website.

Disclaimer: I do not own Futurama.

Fry's P.O.V.

"I have a new delivery for you all!" Farnsworth screamed at us all. "This time you will all go to the….nebula….region….dangerous…listen….Fry….will not repeat this…very...important…" Yeah, I was tuning this all out. I wonder what's on television right now…

"Fry, you better be paying attention." Leela nagged.

"I'm so broke, I can't afford to pay attention! I should get a raise!" I laughed.

"That joke is over a thousand years old. And in 2857, the Gordanians banned the use of that lame joke." Amy said. Wow, they are all getting annoying. Especially Bender. Stupid robot who steals my last beer.

"Let's just get going on the delivery." Leela remarked as she took the large red box from Farnsworth.

"Wait! Leela, can I borrow a quarter for the gum ball machine?" I ask.

"Here you go Fry, but you better pay me back for it."

"WOO HOO!" I scream.

We all boarded the ship and I looked towards Leela. She looked beautiful… Like a bored goddess made just for me… Ooooh! Something shiny!

"Ooooh! Something shiny!" I scream out loud.

"You stupid flesh bags and your sensitive vision… Ooooh! Beer!"

"You are all idiots!" Leela screamed at us. Bender, was drinking a beer he seemed to have found out of no where…

"MY SECRET STASH YOU &*%$!"

Leela sighed as Bender put his arms around my neck and started choking me.

We were supposed to deliver a package to THE MAJORS! THE MAJORS! were a group that had the power to close businesses just because they felt like it.

I was carrying the package and I tripped right in front or the MAJOR MAJOR! who was the leader of the MAJORS!

I ended up crashing down on Mr. MM and, well, get got MAD!

"FRY! Why did you have to ruin the mission!" Leela screamed.

"Yeah meat bag! You can't do nothing right!" Yelled Bender. Bender's anger went away when he saw a hooker bot walking past.

"Why are you even here?" Amy cried.

"Amy, you ask me for sex everyday. That's why I'm here." I replied coolly. Or as coolly as you can get when Farnsworth was a death laser pointed at you.

"Fine. Dang, I'll just leave! God!" I exclaimed as I raced out the door.

Bender had kicked me out of the apartment. He didn't want me near there anymore. There was no where left for me to turn. My hands went into my pockets and I felt something _very _hard and stiff with ridges in it.

"My quarter!" (A/N: What else would it be? :D)

"Now what can I do with this? I have no job, no home, no friends… I can go play a video game!" I ran to the nearest arcade and saw that it was completely packed. Just across from the arcade was the infamous "Suicide Booth" that I tried to use when I first came here.

There was no one in the line and I had the required 25 cents to die. Odd how they can put a price on death. Even more odd how I decide to be all philosophical right as I am about to die.

I was about to put the coin in the slot when I heard a voice.

"Fry! Don't do it!" Leela called out, running up to me.

"Why not? You all want me gone." 

"I love you Fry."

"That doesn't take back what you said earlier."

"You owe me a quarter though."

I looked at the coin in my hands. It had several scratches from being handed place to place. My hand was shaking.

"Please, Fry."

"I'll give it to you when we meet again." I gave her a reassuring smile as the machine did its job.

Goodbye Leela. Goodbye Planet Express. Goodbye everyone I know and love. I die because I am worthless. My worth is a negative number. I died to cut Planet Express' losses. It's not like anyone will miss me. They all made a point of letting me know that. Except Leela. She had faith in me. She regretted it. But I have no worth. I wasn't worth saving…

A/N: So how terrible was my second fic where I kill of one of my favorite characters?


End file.
